<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Years Kiss by littlemissaddict</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515399">New Years Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissaddict/pseuds/littlemissaddict'>littlemissaddict</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissaddict/pseuds/littlemissaddict</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie and Luke meet at a ski resort and their relationship grows</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julie Molina/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Years Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Julie shivered as she got out of the car, pulling her coat tighter around her as the snow fell, she walked to meet her dad at the trunk helping him get their luggage out. It was still early but the sky was dark, probably because of the snow clouds she thought as they made their way up to the entrance of the winter resort that they were staying at for the week meaning that they would be here for New Years. Julie didn’t really want to spend it at home because it would because it would be the first year without her mom and Christmas at home was tough enough without her so she hoped the change of scenery would ease the pain slightly.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>She stood in the lobby with Carlos while her dad checked them in and got their room keys. Looking at Carlos she realised he was on his phone, she knew she wouldn’t get anything out of him while they waited so she let her eyes wander around the room seeing lots of other families like themselves just arriving and others who were dressed in winter gear heading out, she guessed to the ski slopes that surrounded the resort. One person in particular caught her eye, he was young maybe a year or two older than herself with dark eyes and floppy brown hair but what drew her attention to him was the fact that he was in a sleeveless top looking as if he was dressed for the beach rather than the snow storm that was blowing on outside. Julie pulled her gaze away quickly when he turned his head as if sensing that someone was watching him, although she wasn’t quick enough that she missed the smug smile on his face when he caught her. Luckily for Julie her dad came over with the keys and led them away before she could embarrass herself further.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So they're having a New Years Eve party it could be fun for you two to go” Ray says as they get to their room, somehow they have managed to get one that has two separated bedrooms which means Julie gets one to herself and Carlos shares with their dad. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe” Julie says going to put her bag in her room but Carlos seems excited at the idea.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The next couple of days they spent around the resort, Carlos wanted to try all the activities that were on for those who didn’t want to ski and Julie went with him. Every now and then she would catch sight of the boy without sleeves and wondered how he was dressed like that surely he was cold as everyone else including herself were wearing jumpers, even though it was warm inside you could still feel a chill everytime a door opened, she wanted to ask him but didn’t know how to approach him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>New Years Eve came and they were getting ready for the party the resort were throwing, they were holding two apparently one for kids that was going to be finish earlier on the night and one for adults that was going to go on late until the morning the poster had said, Julie wasn’t sure if she was going to stay awake that long. They had decided that they would go to the kids one and then when that finished they would meet up with their dad and ring in the new year together. When they went down to the party Carlos had found some of the kids he’d made friends with the past couple of days and left Julie to go with them, Julie decided to sit and watch the karaoke they had on. At first she was confused about how they picked who sang but as the song ended the two kids left the stage and two spotlights moved around the room picking out unsuspecting kids who, some she noticed rather reluctantly only got up because their friends encouraged them to, and sang with the stranger that joined them. Every so often they would have to repick because the chosen kid refused to get up but Julie was kind of entranced by it all, this would be interesting she thought.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After the next song the lights floated around the room, one landing on her and she took a deep breath as she had hardly sung since her mom had passed finding that all the passion she’d had for music had disappeared with her. She stood up slowly making her way to the little stage that was set up only realising when she got there who she was singing with, the boy with no sleeves, she noted how confident he looked and felt herself falter which he must have noticed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You got this” he smiled encouragingly at her and she couldn’t help but smile as they took their places behind the mics because his smile was infectious. The music started and the boy sang first, he was good Julie thought watching him, he made it seem so natural and effortless like he belonged on the stage. When he’d finished his part Julie pulled her eyes away from him to look at the words on the screen in front of them and taking a deep breath she began to sing, letting the music flow through her. He joined in moments later for the chorus and she let her gaze wander over to him again finding him already watching her, by this point they had drawn a small crowd of kids and glancing down into the crowd Julie found Carlos a proud smile on his face as he watched her and that’s the moment Julie thinks about how much she misses singing and performing. When they finish the song there's clapping and cheering from around them and the boy, whose name she is still yet to find out, clasps her hand and pulls her arm up before leaning forward and bowing while bringing Julie with him. They make their way off the stage and Carlos runs up to them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That was amazing” he smiles before looking down at their still clasped hands which Julie notices and pulls her hand away earning her a confused look from her brother “Are we going to find dad now” he asks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah you go ahead and I’ll be along in a minute” she smiles watching as Carlos nods and heads off through the crowd then she turns to the boy beside her “You’re a really good singer” she says and he flashes her a smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah but it was nothing compared to your voice though, the power that you have, you’re like a human wrecking ball” he says excitedly. Julie raises her eyebrows at him amused and she notes the way a slight blush creeps up his face. “I’m Luke by the way”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Julie” she replies as they walk away from the stage and back towards the back of the room where it’s a little bit quieter so they can talk.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can I ask you a question?” Julie asks when they sit down and Luke gives her a confused look but nods “Are you not cold? Because every time I’ve seen you for the past two days you’ve had a sleeveless shirt on and it’s bloody snowing outside” she rambles making Luke laugh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nah I’m fine, I’m always warm” he replies when he’s calmed down. They stay there for the rest of the night talking, she finds out that he’s here with his parents and that he’s in a band which his parents aren’t very supportive of which surprises Julie and she tells him of how her parents always encouraged her and Carlos to pursue whatever made them happy. Although she does tear up thinking of her mom, Luke somehow knows what to say just to make her smile and listens to her as she tells him about her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She sounds like an amazing woman” He says quietly and Julie agrees. They sit in a comfortable silence until someone announces that it’s five minutes to midnight and Luke perks up again. “Shall we go watch the fireworks?” he asks standing up and holding his hand out to her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Only if you’ve got a coat” she teases, taking his hand and letting him pull her up from her seat. He shakes his head at her mumbling something that sounds like ‘of course I have a jacket’ which makes her chuckle. A few minutes later they’re wrapped up and stood outside with a crowd of other resort guests waiting for the countdown to the new year and the firework display. Luke reaches for Julie’s hand and squeezes slightly as the countdown begins, the both join the chorus of cheers as the fireworks go off. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well I should probably go and find my dad and brother” Julie smiles pulling away from him and Luke nods “Happy New Year Luke” she says leaving him with a wave, a giddy smile on her face as she makes her way through the crowd of people.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s just before lunch when Julie is woken on New Years day, she finds her dad and Carlos watching tv they’re both dressed and look like they’ve been up for a while. Her dad greets her with a hug and a kiss to the top of her head as she joins them, she knows that she’ll have to get dressed shortly so that they can go and get lunch but she stays with them for a while. When they make their way down to lunch, Julie’s surprised how many people are up considering how many of them went to bed early hours that morning. She spots Luke when they sit down to eat, he flashes her a smile and waves which she returns as her dad speaks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So I heard you had a good night last night” he says with a knowing smile and Julie doesn’t know if he means the singing or the fact that she hung out with Luke for most of the night. “Carlos told me you sang again, I’m just sorry I missed it” he said</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t worry dad, I’ll make sure you’re there next time” she reassures him just as their food comes, they talk about their plans for the rest of the afternoon while they eat, deciding just to go back to their room and watch films as they still have couple of days before they go home. As they’re in the lobby heading back to their room, Julie hears her name called and turns to see Luke, telling her dad she will follow them, she goes over to meet Luke.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So I was thinking as I leave the day after tomorrow, do you maybe want to hang out again tomorrow?” he asks, nervously rubbing the back of his neck and Julie replies with a nod “Cool uh meet you here at 10” he suggests and Julie agrees before going to catch up with her dad. Luckily he doesn’t mention anything about when she gets back to the room but she has a feeling Carlos may have told him about Luke as he gives her a suspectful glance.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Julie makes it to the lobby the next morning about five minutes early but to her surprise Luke’s already there waiting for her. “Morning” he greets when he spots her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So what did you have planned?” She asks coming to a stop in front of him, taking in his appearance she guessed that they would be going outside as he had his coat thrown over his arm and orange beanie on his head and she noted the way his hair curled out from the back of it where it was slightly longer, fighting the urge to run her hands thru it she waited for him to answer.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was thinking we could go skating” he said with a quirk of his brow as if he was asking her it as a question more than telling her. Julie nodded and waited for Luke to put his coat on before they headed outside. Getting their skates on and getting onto the rink took longer than Julie thought it would but they got their eventually clinging to each other for support and laughing their heads off. Once they were on the ice Julie skated forwards gracefully but when she realised Luke wasn’t there with her, she turned to find him clinging on to the side watching her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Have you skated before?” she asks and he shakes her head, “You know I thought when you asked if I wanted to go skating then you’d at least know how to skate yourself” she teases watching as colour flares on his cheek but she can’t tell if it’s from the could or if he’s embarrassed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey I can ski and snowboard, I didn’t think skating would be this hard” he says in self defense and Julie skates back over to him holding out her hand for him to take which he does, holding her hand tightly as he skates next to her albeit very wobbly. Luke gets better after a while once he finds his balance and he doesn’t need to hold Julie’s hand anymore however he doesn’t let go. Julie doesn’t say anything but she enjoys the feeling of her hand in his and she can feel the warmth of his hand through their gloves. Later on when they’re handing their skates back they decide to walk around outside for a bit before heading back inside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We should hang out more, you know when we get back home” Luke suggests but Julie raises her eyebrows at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do we even live anywhere near each other?” she asks with a chuckle when he laughs when he realises that he doesn’t know where she lives, he just assumed they lived near each other. As it turns out they live about a two hour drive from each other which is not ridiculously far but not close enough that they can hang out with each other after school. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay but we should at least swap numbers so that we can keep in touch and then maybe plan something so that we can meet up on a weekend or something” he says a hopeful smile on his face and Julie can’t help but smile at him as she reaches into her pocket to pull her phone out to hand to him. They part ways shortly after that as Luke still has to pack ready for him going home and Julie was meeting her dad and Carlos for lunch but he makes sure to give her a hug before he goes which leaves Julie feeling giddy, she only realises when she gets back to her room that she may have a small crush on the him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>---</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The first day back at school Flynn can already tell that something is different with Julie and she doesn’t hesitate to ask her what changed. She listens intently as Julie tells her about the trip, singing karaoke and when she tells her about Luke she can feel her cheeks flush as Flynn watches her with a knowing stare.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Awe my girls back,” she says excitedly pulling Julie in for a hug, she’s glad to see that her friend is back to feeling more like herself again “and you’ve got a crush and his names Luke” she teases as she pulls away laughing as Julies cheeks flame again but she doesn’t try to deny it as she knows it’s true.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Julie finds herself constantly texting with Luke when she’s not in lessons and when she’s at home she’s mainly on facetime with him, they usually talk for hours even though they’ve been texting all day. Although they don’t manage to meet up really until they’re both done with school for the summer and they have two weeks together as Luke’s staying with family that live about ten minutes away from Julie. In those two weeks Julie finally introduces him to her dad and Carlos and they’re both excited to meet Luke but Ray just really wants to thank him for helping Julie get back into music. As the year goes on Julie finds that friendly comments between the two of them slowly morph into flirty comments and she can’t help but wonder if Luke has feelings for just like she does for him but she doesn’t say anything. Towards the end of October Ray surprises Julie and Carlos telling them that he’s booked for them to go back to the resort for New Years again and Julie is straight on the phone to Luke excitedly telling him they’re going and the excitement only increases when Luke confirms that he's going back as well.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As they pull up to the resort, Julie messages Luke to let him know that they’re there as she knows he arrived earlier that morning. She tries to keep her steps a normal speed as she follows her dad into the lobby, her eyes searching for Luke. When her gaze finds him she sees that he’s already making his way over to her and she throws her arms around him as soon as he’s in reach and buries her face in his neck as he tells her that he’s missed her. When they pull apart he greets her dad and Carlos and invites them for dinner with his parents later which they accept.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>On New Years Eve, Julie finds herself singing karaoke again with Luke, the same spark between them as the first time they sang and when they head out for the countdown to the New Year Julie finds her hand clasped tightly in Luke’s as it had been most of the time they had spent together. As the first firework goes off Julie finds herself being pulled into a hug by Luke, his face close to hers, their lips almost touching until she reaches up to pull him closer finally letting him know how she feels and joy spreads through her as he kisses her back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Happy New Year Julie” he smiles as they pull away from the kiss but their bodies stay pressed against one another.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Happy New Year Luke” she replies with a wide smile on her face as she looks ahead to the future, whatever they were now they would make it work, long distance and all.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>